I Think I Love You
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: A new girl has mesmerized Brittany. One-Shot.I don't know it "T" is the right rating for this. This is a bad summary.:P Enjoy!


Okay, so I don't know. This is just some one-shot. It won't have a sequel.:P I hope you like it! Reviews with or without criticism are wanted, thanks. Also, I didn't want to call this "I Kissed A Girl" because I think that would be too cliche' and obvious - because the song's in here. It's a good song, you should listen to it. Enjoy!:P

* * *

Brittany sat at her desk, fiddling around with her pencil while the teacher blabbed on and on about US History. She wasn't paying attention; she could care less about the subject. She glanced over at the clock on the wall on her right for the fortieth time in the past three minutes. Underneath the clock, scribbling away in his notebook about what the teacher was saying was Simon. He pushed up his glasses, hunched over his desk.

She didn't understand what he found so interesting about History; it was boring to her. Simon was the only chipmunk she shared the class with and he sat the farthest away from her. She sighed, knowing it was because she talked the most and Simon wanted to get his work done. She lifted her pencil to actually start writing when the bell shrieked, making her jump. People around her got up and grabbed their things. They chatted with other students about what they were doing the upcoming weekend as they left the room. Brittany shoved her notebook into her pink book bag and put her pencil behind her ear, standing. She stood in front of Simon's desk, waiting for him to finish up writing in his notebook. They also had the next class together, French.

Brittany actually liked French class; she was doing really well in that class. Simon was the one who seemed to struggle. She helped him when he asked for it – which was almost always.

Simon looked up and smiled at her. He closed his notebook and gently put it in his backpack. He stood, swinging his backpack onto his back. They walked out of the class together, talking about their next class.

"Did you finish the French homework last night?" Simon asked as they walked down the hall, people chatting loudly around them.

"Yeah, do you need to borrow it again?"

"I just need some help with some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Everything."

Brittany laughed, opening her book bag and taking out her French binder. She handed the paper to Simon as they neared the classroom. He opened the door for her, being a gentleman. They stopped suddenly, seeing an unfamiliar girl sitting in Simon's desk.

"Excuse me," Simon said politely. He cleared his throat. "Uhm, that's my seat."

"Oh, sorry." The girl said, standing up. "I didn't know we had assigned seats. At my old school, we just sat wherever we wanted."

Brittany watched the girl move and take an empty seat in the back of the room. She was so amazed by the girl. She was so different, so unique. She was so . . . cool. She had an aura about her. Brittany wanted to know this girl.

Brittany took her seat next to Simon, glancing back at the new girl occasionally. The new girl had dark red hair in an A-line hairstyle. She wore big bright colored bangles over long mesh sleeves of her black shirt. The shirt had a pink star in the middle and glitter on the sleeves. She wore a bright yellow plaid skirt, equally bright green fishnets and white Doc Marten boots with electric blue shoelaces. Brittany couldn't keep her eyes off her. The bell shrieked again, making Brittany jump again. She yelped, turning to the front of the class.

"We have a new student joining us today," The teacher said in French.

Brittany tensed as the teacher waved to the new girl sitting at the back of the room. She heard the metal school chair in the back of the room scrap against the floor and footsteps coming towards the front of the room. The new girl stood next to the teacher, looking around the classroom with a calm look on her face. She gave the room a friendly smirk and a small wave of her hand before the teacher introduced her – in English.

"This is Deanna Wilson and she just moved her from Florida. Oh, tell us a little bit about yourself, dear."

Deanna's smirk stayed on her face as she shrugged.

"I'm Deanna Wilson and I just moved here from Florida."

A few people chuckled at the little joke from the new girl. The new girl mesmerized Brittany. Brittany kept her eyes on her as Deanna scanned over the room. Deanna made eye contact with Brittany. Brittany made a small yelping sound in her throat and sunk into her desk. Deanna smiled at her.

"Anything else you'd like to say, dear?"

Deanna looked at the teacher and shrugged again.

"I don't like to talk on and on about myself, I don't like to brag. I'm a pretty chill person. If wanna know something, come ask me."

"Any questions for Deanna?" The teacher asked. The room was silent. She sighed, fixing her classes. "I'll allow you to ask in English."

A sea of hands raised up and the teacher sighed again. She didn't understand why none of her students liked her French class.

"Did you ever go to Disney World?"

"I lived in Florida, what do you think?"

"What's it like?"

"Boring and full of old people and little kids."

Brittany watched Deanna as she answered questions. Deanna laughed at something someone asked then the teacher patted her shoulder, letting her go back to her seat.

Brittany couldn't focus on her work; her mind (and eyes) kept drifting back to Deanna. Her pencil lead kept snapping every time she put it to her paper. Suddenly a familiar blue pen dropped onto her notebook. She looked up to see Simon looking at her.

"Take it, I've got another." He whispered.

"Thanks," She mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed for no reason.

"Are you okay?" He asked, turning to her. "You're acting a little . . . strange."

"I'm okay, just hungry. I can't wait for lunch."

"Now, you sound like Theodore. Luckily, lunch starts in twenty minutes."

They helped each other on the assignment – Simon was actually starting to get it, Brittany was the one who struggled. She was distracted. The bell rang and students rushed out, ready for lunch.

She and Simon stood and waited to get out of the classroom, talking about what they were doing for lunch. They were meeting up with Jeanette and Alvin and going off campus for lunch. That was one thing about high school that Brittany liked – you could go off campus for lunch and not get in trouble. Brittany looked back at Deanna one more time before leaving the room with Simon. Deanna was looking right at her, a smirk on her face.

Alvin bounced around, exceptionally hyper. Even as a sophomore in high school, he was still very immature. Brittany began to wonder what she even saw in him.

"I want burritos." Alvin said, putting his arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"Again? God, no!" Jeanette groaned. "Last time you had burritos, you had horrible gas in fifth period."

"Oh, yeah." Simon added. "That was really gross, he kept trying to cover it up by coughing."

"You're lucky that you sit up front in that class, Brit." Jeanette said, making a disgusting face at the thought of Alvin's gas in their Algebra class. "Simon and I have to sit in the back and deal with Alvin."

Brittany gave them a small, uninterested smile as they laughed. They continued walking away from the school. Across the street from them, they saw Theodore and Eleanor wrapped up in a conversation. Alvin cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, causing unwanted attention to the younger freshman chipmunks.

"Yo, Theo!"

Theodore's head swiveled to his brother, a look of shock and embarrassment on his face. He wasn't enjoying high school very well. He was glad that he had all but one class with Eleanor so he had someone to talk to. Theodore waved, giving Alvin a "Please don't embarrass me!" look.

"Come get burritos with us!"

"Leave him alone, Alvin." Simon insisted, shoving Alvin in the back.

While Simon distracted Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor turned a corner, disappearing behind a large tree.

Brittany had kept her eyes on the sidewalk as they walked off to lunch. She looked up once that entire time to see Deanna walking towards them, carrying a slice of cheese pizza on a paper plate. Brittany's heart started to beat loudly in her chest. Deanna got closer and closer until she was right in front of them. She smiled at Brittany and gave her a small wave with her free hand before walking past the group.

"Who was that freak?" Alvin asked, turning back to get a good look at Deanna. "Where did it come from?"

Brittany jerked away from Alvin, stopping. Simon and Jeanette stopped and watched as Brittany glared at Alvin, her hands on her hips.

"You don't even know her!" She exclaimed. "She's new, you asshole, and she's not a freak!"

Alvin backed away, shocked at Brittany's sudden rage. He held his hands up as if to keep her away from him. He chuckled nervously, gulping.

"Okay, Brit, okay. Just calm down."

Brittany quieted down, wallowing in a silent rage. Why was she so angry and defensive over a girl she didn't even know? She stood there for a moment, glaring at Alvin before walking back to the school in a huff.

Brittany sat at her desk in the front of her Algebra class, scribbling furiously at her homework that she should have done the night before.

"Bonjour, belle."

Brittany stopped and sat up, hearing a semi-familiar voice from behind her. The owner of the voice moved to stand in front of her. Brittany gasped, seeing Deanna. Deanna smiled, resting her hand on Brittany's desk.

"H-hi." Brittany forced a smile, trying to trick Deanna into thinking that she wasn't nervous.

"So, I guess we have another class together – what do you have sixth?"

"Uhm, Science."

"Rats, I have Foods." Deanna smiled, slinking into the desk next her. "I was kind of hoping we had another class together, at least I'd know somebody. This desk isn't taken, is it?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, it's mine now." She laughed, putting her feet on the desk. "So, I'm Deanna. You already know that, though."

"I'm – I'm Brittany."

They sat in silence for five minutes until the bell rang. Students began to file in, chatting loudly about what they had done at lunch. Alvin was one of the last people to come in, surrounded by a group of upperclassmen jocks. Alvin laughed as one made a sexist joke before taking his seat in between Simon and Jeanette. Brittany looked back at them, wishing that that at least one of them sat next to her. Alvin caught her eye and his smile faded, wondering if she was still mad at him. Brittany grimaced at him, curling her lip in disgust. The bell rang, announcing that fifth period had begun.

During class, Brittany was distracted from her work. The class was so loud and obnoxious and she could feel Deanna looking at her. Brittany looked up, feeling Deanna poke her.

"Help me with this," Deanna said, pointing at a math problem on the page.

Brittany leaned over Deanna's desk to get a better look at the paper. She smiled, explaining the problem to Deanna. She nodded, listening to Brittany. She finished the problem then showed it to Brittany, to see if it was right. Brittany nodded and went back to her own work.

As the bell rang, people pushed each other to get out of the most boring class of the day. Brittany and Deanna stood next to each other, waiting patiently to get out of the room. Deanna looked at Brittany, holding her Algebra book to her chest with one arm.

"Let's go to lunch tomorrow."

Brittany smiled at her and nodded, adjusting the strap on her book bag.

"Sure."

The next morning, Brittany got up extra early to get ready for the day. She wanted to impress Deanna. She was dressed in one of Jeanette's black skirts and a green off-the-shoulder shirt of Eleanor's, gray footless tights and black flats with rainbow colored hearts on them. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and posed in front of the mirror until Jeanette and Eleanor woke up.

"Brit, what're you doing?" Eleanor said groggily as she got out of bed and past by Brittany at the mirror. Eleanor's hair was a wild blonde mane that swirled around her head like it always did when she woke up in the morning.

"Getting ready for school, you chipmunk-lion hybrid." Brittany giggled as Eleanor tried to slap at her older sister playfully.

The girls walked down the street to the school when a car past by them, honking. They turned, thinking it was the Sevilles. Deanna leaned out the window and waved. Brittany, eagerly excited to see Deanna, waved frantically. Jeanette and Eleanor both gave Deanna a small wave.

First through third period, Brittany felt anxious and couldn't wait to get to her French class. History was just a blur to her and as soon as the bell rang, she had jumped up and ran from the classroom before anyone had had a chance to get out of his or her seats.

"Brittany!" Simon called, running down the hall to catch up with her. "Brittany, wait up!"

Brittany stopped suddenly, remembering Simon. She turned and waited for him. She smiled as he caught up to her, breathing heavily.

"Why'd you run off like that?"

"I'm just really excited to get to French."

"Why?" Simon had a look of fear on his face. "Do we have a test??"

"Oh, no." She chuckled, shaking her head. "History was really boring, anything's better than that."

They walked together to their French class as Simon reached into his backpack and pulled a folder out of a binder. He opened the folder and retrieved an assignment. He held it out to Brittany, looking at her.

"Can you check this for me? I just want to see if it's right."

"Is this our French homework?"

"No, it's Alvin's German work." Simon said sarcastically, smiling. "Yeah, it's the French homework. I think I'm starting to get it."

"Shit," She mumbled under her breath. "Can I copy this please? From what I see, it's right."

"Sure, go ahead. Just don't get caught."

Brittany furiously copied down the French homework before stepping into the French class. She looked at the desk that Deanna had occupied the day before to see if she was there. Deanna smiled at Brittany, making eye contact. Brittany smiled back, relaxing.

'_Why am I acting this was?' _She thought. _'Deanna's just a person.'_

Brittany began to relax and paid attention to the teacher and the lesson she was giving. The class seemed to pass by fast and right as Brittany had finished her work, the bell hand rang. She and Simon stood from their desks at the same time. Deanna met up with them at the door, carrying her small backpack by one of its straps.

"Hey, ready to go to lunch?"

Simon looked from Brittany to Deanna then back to Brittany. She smiled at her, nodding.

"Yeah, sure. I just have to drop something off at my locker."

Deanna nodded in agreement and left the room. Simon gave Brittany a confused look on his face as they left the French room. She looked at him, matching his confused look with one of her own.

"What?"

"You're going to lunch with Deanna?"

"Yeah, so? I don't have to tell you guys everything, you know." She said, getting defensive again. "I can hang out with other people if I want to."

She stormed off in the opposite direction of Simon, clutching her French textbook to her chest. Simon stood in front of the French room, watching after her. He shrugged, walking off to find his brothers.

Brittany angrily yanked her lock off her locker, opening her locker. She didn't even know why she was angry. She suddenly felt bad for snapping at Simon. She tossed her textbook in her locker when some came up behind her and clapped their hands on her shoulders.

"Boo!"

Brittany spun around to see Deanna behind her, her hands still on Brittany's shoulders. Deanna laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was so close; Brittany could see faint freckles sprawled out over the bridge of her nose and cheekbones. She could smell the faint fruity smell of some sort of perfume.

"Hey, Deanna." Brittany smiled at her, closing her locker.

"Hey, Brit. Ready?"

"Yeah, sure." Brittany followed Deanna down the hall like a little lost puppy. "So, where're we going for lunch?"

"I was thinking pizza," Deanna said, shrugging. "I went to this pizza place yesterday, you can get a slice of cheese there for a dollar fifty."

"Oh, cool." Brittany had wondered why she hadn't heard of the pizza place before.

They left the school, walking side by side and getting to know each other. Deanna's parents had gotten divorced two years before and he had remarried six months after.

"See, my dad met Stacy at work – she was a secretary. They had this yearlong affair before my mom found out about it. She couldn't take it so she filed for divorce and my dad moved in with Stacy . . ."

Deanna swirled her water with the straw, rest her head in her other hand. She stared at the water, mesmerized. Brittany watched as Deanna, her mouth slightly open.

"So, you moved here with your mom?"

"Oh, no. I moved here with my dad and Stacy, my mom's still in Florida."

"Well, what happened? Why wouldn't you stay with your mom?"

"My mom had . . . some problems after the divorce."

Brittany could sense that Deanna was feeling uncomfortable about the subject of her mother. She wanted to know more about Deanna and be friends with her, but she didn't want pester her so she changed the subject.

"So, do you like Stacy?"

"She's all right, I guess. I mean I met her before the affair started and thought she was nice. Now, I think she's trying too hard to be my friend, you know?"

Brittany nodded, nibbling at her pizza. Deanna watched her, her chin in her hands and her smirk on her face.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm just a normal sixteen year old girl." Brittany giggled, sitting back in the booth they were sitting in. "Except I'm a chipmunk and I'm in a band with my sisters."

"Jeanette and Eleanor, right? Eleanor's in my Foods class, she's super nice."

"Yeah, Ellie's a sweetie." Brittany said, looking down at the table. For the first time in years, she had no idea what to say. She didn't want to come off as conceited.

"Jeanette seems really quiet. She doesn't talk much, does she?"

"She does, she's just really shy."

The two finished their conversation and pizza then started walking back to the school. Brittany stopped suddenly, a block away form the school. Alvin was crossing the street with two upperclassmen. He was laughing at one of their jokes.

"What's wrong?" Deanna asked, stopping next to Brittany.

Brittany shook her head and began walking quickly. Deanna had to run to catch up with her.

"Brit, what's wrong?"

"Just keep walking, just keep walking." Brittany said in a low, rushed voice.

After school, Brittany and Jeanette waited by the flagpole for Eleanor so they could walk home. Deanna appeared out of nowhere, startling Brittany.

"Hey, Brit." She smiled at Jeanette. "Hi, Jeanette."

Jeanette gave her a small smile and an equally small wave. Deanna swung her tiny backpack onto her back, smiling at Brittany.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night this Saturday."

"Oh, sounds awesome. I'd loved to."

Deanna took a pen out from behind her ear and clicked it. She grabbed Brittany's hand, flipping it over palm-side up and wrote down her number.

"Call me tonight and I'll give you directions to my house."

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear then turned on her heel. Brittany and Jeanette watched as she got in the car that they had seen earlier. Jeanette looked at Brittany. Brittany turned and sensed what was bothering Jeanette.

"C'mon, Jeanette. You don't have a problem with her, do you?"

"No, it's just that . . . What about hanging out with the boys this weekend? I thought we were going to see that new horror movie."

"Let me guess, Alvin picked the movie?" Brittany sighed. "We can hang out with the boys anytime, we're practically neighbors."

Eleanor appeared, talking to some boy. She was giggling at what he was saying then said good-bye, running off to her sisters. Brittany jokingly made catcalls at her sister.

"Woo, Ellie! Who was that hotty?"

"Just some guy in one of my classes, we were just talking." Eleanor blushed furiously, looking around to see if the boy was still around.

They walked home, laughing and talking until Jeanette brought up Deanna again.

"Brittany's going to her house tomorrow."

"Why is it such a big deal, _Jeanette Elizabeth_?" Brittany snapped, spitting out Jeanette's middle name as if it were poison.

"It's not a big deal, _Brittany Louise_! Why are you freaking out about this?" Jeanette asked, getting frustrated with her sister.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Brittany asked, raising her voice. "I'm being nice to her! God, Jeanette, you're getting as worse as Alvin! Next thing you know, you'll be calling Deanna a freak and making fun of her!"

Eleanor looked from Jeanette to Brittany, her signature pigtails flying. She had definitely missed something important.

"Guys, guys!" She said, forcing herself in between them. "Settle down, please? What is going on, you guys?"

"I wasn't saying anything bad about her, Brittany Louise." Jeanette glared at Brittany. "You're freaking out over nothing. You've only known her for two days. It's like you're in love with her."

"Guys, please stop!" Eleanor begged.

"This. Conversation. Is. Over!" Brittany angrily ended the conversation, annunciating each crisp word.

If they weren't going to the same place, Brittany would have run off. How _dare _Jeanette accuse Brittany of being in love with Deanna? She and Alvin had been going out for the past three months! Was she really freaking out over nothing? Did she . . . did she really secretly have feelings for Deanna? No, she couldn't. She wasn't _that _way. She suddenly felt really bad for the way she had been acting to the chipmunks and Jeanette.

That night as the girls were getting ready for bed, Brittany stood at the foot of Jeanette's bed. Jeanette was giving her the silent treatment and had been since their tiff after school. Jeanette didn't acknowledge Brittany's existence as she pulled back the blankets of her bed. Brittany jumped onto Jeanette's bed, trying to distract her. Jeanette stopped and stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing.

"What do you want, Brit?" She asked softly.

Brittany sat up, swinging her legs over the side of Jeanette's bed and looking up at her.

"I really want to apologize for the way I've been acting." She said, sounding and being sincere.

Jeanette sighed again, closing her eyes in frustration. She opened them and looked at Brittany through half-open eyes.

"It's okay, Brittany."

"Oh, c'mon, Poodle!" Brittany cheerfully said Jeanette's embarrassing nickname that she had had since they were two, reaching her arms up to pull Jeanette into a hug. "You know I really mean it!"

Jeanette let out a soft laugh, hugging her sister back. She pulled back, looking down at Brittany.

"It's really okay, Brit." She blushed softly, letting her hair down. "Just don't call me 'Poodle'."

Eleanor came in, speaking softly into her cell phone. Her fuzzy green slippers made a muffled scuffling sound as she quickly padded across the room to her bed.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

She hung up the phone then plugged it into its charger on her bedside table. Jeanette and Brittany stared at Eleanor until she looked up.

"What?"

"Who was that?"

"No one. It's just a friend."

"Why is your friend calling so late?" Jeanette asked, walking around her bed to sit on the edge closer to Eleanor.

"Okay, okay. It's a boy."

"I knew it!" Brittany said, rolling over to sit next to Jeanette. "I knew it! It's that boy from earlier, isn't it?"

"Yes," Eleanor blushed, biting her lip. "His name is Phillip and I really like him."

"Oh, but what about Theodore?"

"Well, what about him?"

"Don't you guys like each other?"

"Well, we did a long time ago and he doesn't seem to like me like that now."

Miss Miller knocked on the door then stuck her head into the room. She smiled at the pajama-clad girls.

"All right, time for bed girls."

The girls got into their beds and lied down as Miss Miller wished them goodnight and turned the light off.

Brittany woke up at noon that Saturday, the sun shining right in her face. Jeanette had purposely left the window open. Brittany rolled over, covering her head with her blankets. She sat up, suddenly remembering that she was going over to Deanna's that day.

She jumped out of bed and showered, a feeling of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. The feeling grew as she dressed, thinking about going over to Deanna's. She paced around the house, contemplating whether or not to call her.

"Brit, just call her!" Eleanor said as Brittany came into the kitchen for the fourteenth time, the phone in hand. Brittany gave Eleanor the phone, a pleading look on her face. Eleanor dialed the number then put the phone to her ear.

"It's ringing," She said, thrusting the phone at Brittany.

Brittany took the phone and put it to her ear, listening to the rings.

"Hello, Wilson Residence." An unfamiliar high-pitched female phone spoke.

"Oh, hi, uhm . . . is Deanna there?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"This is her friend Brittany."

Brittany could feel the blood rush to her face, turning a rose color. She gulped, her heart pounding.

"Oh, Brittany!" The voice sounded cheerful. "Just a minute, I'll go get her."

She heard the sound of the phone being put down on something hard then footsteps. She heard voices in the background then footsteps again.

"Hey, Brit!" Deanna said loudly into the phone, startling Brittany.

"Hey, Deanna. I needed the directions to your house."

Brittany grabbed a pencil and jotted down the string of streets and addresses that Deanna let out onto the notepad on the refrigerator door.

"Okay, got it."

"Great, seeya soon. Oh, you don't need to bring a sleeping bag. I've got an extra bed you can use."

"Okay, bye."

Brittany hung up the phone and emptied her book bag onto her bed then repacked it with a change of clothes and a pair of pajamas. She told Miss Miller where she was going and said good-bye, kissing Miss Miller on the cheek.

She started her long walk to Deanna's house, enjoying the hot Spring day. The birds were chirped, flying overhead and the sun shone brightly. It reflected on the trees and grass, making them a wonderful green color. Everything was so bright and beautiful.

Brittany looked at the address in her hands then looked up at the large country-like house. She gasped, her eyes scanning over the two-story house. Ivy climbed the walls of the yellowish brick house, cobblestones created a walkway up the front step of the house.

"It's like the houses from _Madeline_ and _The Secret Garden_ had a baby . . ." She whispered to herself, taking in the beauty of the house. She made her way to the door and pressed the doorbell. She smiled at the sound as it resonated throughout the house.

A dog barked loudly from inside and Brittany could hear the sound of toenails tapping against the floor as they came closer and closer to the door. The dog barked continuously, scratching at the door.

"Hey, Lucy!" She heard Deanna's voice from behind the door. "Cut it out, Lucy."

The door opened and Deanna stuck her head out. She smiled widely at Brittany, opening the door all the way.

"Hey, come on!" She moved out of the way, and tried to block the dog from getting out. "Watch out for Lucy, she's not allowed out of the house – she'll run away."

"Who?" Brittany asked, walking into the house.

Deanna closed the door behind Brittany and a brown and white Corgi jumped out from behind Deanna, barking at Brittany and trying to jump on her. Brittany backed up, taken by surprise. Deanna laughed as the Corgi playfully nipped at Brittany legs. Brittany was startled and afraid of the Corgi.

"Get it off!"

"Brittany, it's okay," Deanna said, pulling the dog away from her. "Lucy won't hurt you, she's harmless."

Brittany relaxed, looking at the happy dog with it's mouth open, panting with its tongue out. Brittany let out a sigh of relief, putting a hand on her chest.

"Whew, she scared me." She said, smiling at Deanna.

"It's okay, she really won't hurt you."

Deanna crouched down and petted Lucy, murmuring in baby talk to her. Deanna motioned for Brittany to sit next to her. Brittany, biting her lip, crouched down and stuck her hand out to Lucy. Lucy sniffed then licked at Brittany's palm.

Brittany giggled then pet the dog on the head. Lucy scrambled away on her tiny stick-like legs to the kitchen. They stood, watching Lucy waddle off.

"She's so cute!" Brittany gushed, adjusting the strap on her book bag.

"Yeah, I have another one named Crackers." Deanna smiled, walking into the kitchen as Brittany followed her. "They're lovers."

"Are they?"

Deanna laughed, opening the fridge. She took out two small San Pellegrino bottles, handing one to Brittany.

"I dunno, they could be." She sat, twisting the cap off her sparkling mineral water. "I'm so glad you're here, Brit. You're the coolest."

"No way," Brittany protested, opening her water. "You are."

"We both are!" They said in unison, the rim of their bottles clinking together. "Cheers!"

They tilted their heads back, drinking. They heard high heels clacking against the linoleum floor of the kitchen and looked at where the sound was coming from. A tall thin bust blonde woman stood in the entryway of the kitchen. She wore a tight blue and white striped button up shirt that was tied into a knot and low-rise black pants, showing off her stomach.

"Oh, hi girls." The woman smiled, extending a manicured hand out to Brittany. "I'm Stacy, you must be Brittany."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Brittany replied, shaking Stacy's hand.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"No, Stacy, we're fine." Deanna said, straightening up against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Brittany could feel the tension between Deanna and Stacy. Stacy's smile seemed pained by the tone in Deanna's voice. Deanna's eyes had narrowed into angry slits. Stacy turned on her heel and left the kitchen and Deanna's eyes returned to normal.

"She seems nice," Brittany said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ugh," was all Deanna said. She slammed her bottle onto the island and walked off. Brittany followed Deanna up the Maplewood spiral staircase. Deanna opened a door, smiling at Brittany.

"This is my room." She said, stepping in.

The room was painted orange. Band and movie posters decorated the walls. There were two twin beds with matching purple bedspreads. A longhaired gray cat slept on the unmade bed. Brittany marveled at the room.

"Wow, Deanna." She said breathlessly, looking around her room. "Your house is amazing."

Deanna picked up the sleeping gray cat and let it stretch in her arms as she pet it. Brittany could hear the cat purr.

"This is Cricket, she's really old." Deanna said, looking at the cat lovingly. "I've had her since I was three."

She put the old cat back down on her bed and stretched, looking at Brittany.

"Just drop your stuff on the bed," She said, motioning to the other bed. "C'mon, let me show you the backyard."

They had spent hours outside in Deanna's large backyard. They swam in the pool, sliding down the small waterslide. They swung on the swing, which wasn't some fancy extravagant plastic swing – it was just a large plank of wood held up by two orange and black ropes. The two girls spun around on the swing, tossing their heads back and laughing. Brittany felt like a child again. She smiled at Deanna when the swing stopped spinning then rested her head on Deanna's shoulder. Her ribs hurt from laughing so much.

Later that night when the sun was starting to set, Deanna and Brittany sat in their underwear in the hot tub, which was made to look like a grotto. They giggled, talking about school.

"So, what was your old high school like?" Brittany asked, relaxing across from Deanna.

"Boring, I went to a private school so we had to wear uniforms." Deanna made a face at the thought of the uniforms. "I used to think that my parents were trying to get rid of me."

"Why?" Brittany sounded shocked. Why would anyone want to get rid of a beautiful sweet generous kind girl like Deanna?

Deanna shrugged, standing. Water dripped from her body as she stepped out of the hot tub. Brittany watched Deanna dry off, her white cotton underpants and bra soaked.

"I dunno, it just kind of seems like my dad didn't want me around," She tossed a towel to Brittany as she got out of the tub.

"I don't understand why," Brittany pondered. "You're an amazing person."

Brittany suddenly felt embarrassed, her cheeks turning a pale rose color. She felt vulnerable, standing in her pink panties and bra. She wrapped the towel around her body, looking down at her feet. She could feel Deanna smirking at her.

'You're just saying that to get in my pants." She said, causing Brittany's head to snap up.

"N-no, I wasn't! Really!"

"Calm down, Brit!" Deanna laughed, picking up her clothes. "It was a joke."

Brittany picked up her clothes then followed Deanna back into the house. They stood in the kitchen, dripping as they searched in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Stacy doesn't know how to cook," Deanna said, rummaging through the freezer. "So, we have a lot of frozen dinners and Lean Cuisines."

Brittany shrugged, thinking frozen pizza sounded all right. She heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. At first she had thought it was Stacy, but it sounded like thick boots clomping against the hardwood floors and kitchen linoleum. She looked up, seeing a familiar boy coming into the kitchen. He had shaggy dark hair that hung in his face, a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, baggy black pants with chains and big black boots. She wracked her brain, trying to remember where she had seen him before. Then she remembered that she was only in her underwear and a towel.

Deanna stood up, taking out a frozen cheese pizza from the freezer. She smiled that the tall boy, closing the freezer with the back of her foot.

"When'd you get home?" She asked, moving to the oven to preheat it.

The boy shrugged, grabbing a soda out of the fridge. He popped the top then drank half of it. He burped then set the can on the kitchen's island then left the kitchen.

"Who – who was that?" Brittany asked, adjusting the towel around her body.

"My stepbrother," She said, putting the pizza in the oven. "His name's Phil."

"Phil?" Brittany asked, remembering what Eleanor had said the night before. "That's short for Phillip, right?"

"No, it's short for Steven," Deanna joked. "Yeah, and at school he goes by Phillip. I just call him Phil, Phillip is such an uptight name for him"

She smiled, leaning against the counter next to the oven. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Brittany.

"I think my sister has a crush on him." Brittany said, looking at the half empty soda can on the island counter.

"No kidding? Which one?"

"Eleanor."

"No way! He's talking nonstop about her since we moved here." Deanna sounded excited as she put on oven mitts. She opened the oven and took the pizza out, putting it on the stovetop. She cut the pizza into fourths, putting two slices on a plate for Brittany. She put the other two slices on a plate for her then jerked her head towards the stairs.

"C'mon, let's eat in my room."

They sat on the plush red carpeting in Deanna's room, eating in silence. Deanna suddenly jumped up.

"Oh!"

"What?" Brittany asked, looking up at Deanna. She wiped the pizza crumbs from her face, slightly confused.

"I want you to hear this song." She said, going over to the CD player on her desk. "Have you ever heard of Katy Perry?"

"Who?"

"I guess not," Deanna laughed, pressing _play_ on the CD player. "I want you to listen to this, it's amazing."

The song started playing, a rock/pop tune coming out of the CD player. Brittany nodded her head to the beat of song as Deanna danced around. She grabbed a hairbrush off her desk and mouthed the words to Brittany, a smile on her face.

"_This was not the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand Lost my discretion It's not what I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention_."

Deanna jumped onto her bed, rocking out to the song. Brittany looked at Deanna in amazement. This girl was the epitome of perfect.

"_I kissed a girl And I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl Just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it,"_ Deanna danced in a circle, shaking her hips in enticing way. "_It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl And I liked it I liked it._"

Brittany laughed, tapping her foot to the beat of the music. She couldn't resist anymore – she had to dance. She turned the music up and danced, letting the song take over her body. She closed her eyes, spinning around and singing along with the catchy chorus.

"_I kissed a girl And I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl Just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl And I liked it I liked it."_

Deana jumped off the bed and put her arms around Brittany's waist, the two of them dancing close the way Brittany danced with Alvin. Dirty dancing. Brittany felt strange. She felt hot and drunk. She felt overwhelmed and lightheaded, dancing close to Deanna.

The song ended and they laughed, breathing heavily. They had worked up a sweat from dancing. Deanna turned the volume on the CD player, smirking.

"So, what did you think of the song?"

"Huh? Oh, it was . . . it was awesome."

Deanna flopped down onto her bed, sighing audibly and looking up at the ceiling. Brittany sat next to her, looking down at her friend.

"Brit," Deanna said after a few silent minutes. "I'm so glad you're here, I really am."

"Me too" She said, smiling.

She lay down next to Deanna, looking up at the movie poster above the bed. She rested her head on her friends shoulder, relaxing and putting her arm over Deanna's bare torso. Deanna put her arm around Brittany's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Deanna," Brittany said softly.

"Hm?"

"I really . . . I think I like you."

"I like you too, Brit."

"No, I mean . . ." Brittany stopped and sighed. "I love you."

She sat up and looked down at Deanna. She examined her freckles, her soft pale skin, and her hazel eyes. Deanna smiled; she had a slight gap between her two front teeth that Brittany hadn't noticed before. She leaned down, closing her eyes, and kissed Deanna. She pulled away then looked down at Deanna.

"I'm sorry," She stammered, trying to get up. "I didn't mean –"

Deanna pulled Brittany back down and kissed her. Brittany smiled, feeling Deanna's soft lips against hers.

The following Monday, Brittany waited at the school's flagpole for Deanna when hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

She sighed and batted the hands away from her face, turning around.

"Alvin, what do you want?"

"I wanna apologize for the way I acted last week, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You called my friend a freak."

"Well, no offense but look at her, Brit!"

"How dare you!" She snapped, dropping her book bag. "You don't even know her!"

"Yeah, and I don't want to know her either." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I think she might be a lesbian, I don't want you hanging out with her anymore."

"You can't control me, Alvin, you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with."

She turned away, but Alvin reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She turned back, looking at him. She was getting irritated.

"Brit, seriously listen to me." He sounded serious. "I've heard some stuff about that girl and I really don't want you to hang around her anymore."

"What stuff?" She asked, jerking her wrist free. "It's probably just awful rumors."

"No, she's a cokehead and a lesbian. She's bad news, Brittany." His expression relaxed. "Please, don't hang out with her anymore."

"I don't . . ."

"Brittany, I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to do anything bad to you or convert you –"

"Convert me?" Brittany raised her voice. "Alvin, are you serious?"

He sighed and adjusted his cap.

"Brittany, let's go to lunch together today – just the two of us."

"I don't know, Alvin, you're acting like a real jerk."

"I'm only looking out for you," He shrugged. "If you don't want to believe me then whatever, go ahead and become a lesbian."

"She's not a lesbian! And neither am I!"

"Brittany, I love you. I'm your boyfriend," He ran a hand through her hair. "Let's go to lunch today, please?"

She sighed, not knowing how to feel.

"Fine, meet me here at lunch."

Alvin kissed her on the cheek then walked off to class. She stood there a moment, thinking. She loved Alvin, but she had feelings for Deanna. She didn't know if what she was feeling was right.

She knew she shouldn't have, but the rest of the week she tried to avoid Deanna. She didn't answer her phone calls and she ignored her in class. She even moved to a desk in the back of the room with Alvin, Simon and Jeanette in Algebra.

Brittany sat at the dinner table with her sisters, staring blankly at her spaghetti as she twirled it around her fork. The phone rang, interrupting the conversation that Jeanette and Eleanor were having with Miss Miller. Jeanette got up and answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?" She was quiet for a moment. "Oh, hi Deanna."

Brittany's head snapped up. She stared at Jeanette, shaking her head and mouthing the words "No, no, no!" over and over again. Jeanette made a concerned stressed face at her sister. She hated lying for Brittany.

"I'm sorry, Deanna." She sighed. "Brittany's not here right now, but I'll tell her you called."

She was quiet again, listening to Deanna on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, Deanna. Bye-bye."

Jeanette hung up the phone then sat back down, sighing. She looked at Brittany from across the table, a frustrated look on her face.

"Call her back after dinner, Brit, she said it was really important."

"Okay, okay, I will," Brittany lied, shoveling a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. "Just back off."

The next day at school, Brittany talked to the chipmunks and her sisters during the fifteen-minute break between second and third period when someone behind her tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Deanna. She wasn't wearing any make up and her clothes were baggy. Her skin was pale and she had a sad, pained expression on her face.

"Hey, Deanna." Brittany said, forcing a smile.

"Hey, I've been trying to call you."

"You have? Sorry, I've been busy."

Deanna's small sad smile faded quickly and her eyes narrowed into angry little slits.

"Don't lie to me, Brittany, I hate that."

"I'm not lying, I'm –"

"Phil tells me everything," She stated in a low voice. "Eleanor told him you were avoiding me. Why?"

"I haven't, really."

"I thought we were friends, Brit." Deanna said, raising her voice. "You told me that you loved me!"

Alvin and the chipmunks, Brittany's sisters and other students around then turned to witness the scene between Brittany and Deanna.

"I do," Brittany said softly. "I love you like a friend."

"You're such a liar!" Deanna yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You told me that you loved me – actually _loved_ me - then you kissed me!"

Brittany heard people gasp and snicker around them. She could feel Alvin staring at the back of her head. She felt ashamed and disappointed in herself.

"You're not a friend, Brittany! You're a liar! A inconsiderate liar who doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself!"

Deanna ran off crying, leaving the group around them to stare and gawk at Brittany. She looked at her feet, her heart hurting from the pain she had caused Deanna. She looked up and looked at everyone around her. She grew angry, throwing her books down.

"Stop staring! I'm not some kind of circus freak!" She shouted before running off to the bathroom.

She locked herself in the handicapped stall at the end of the bathroom. She sat on the toilet, her knees pulled up to her chest. She wept, wiping her nose with toilet paper. She didn't know why she had avoided Deanna and she certainly didn't know that it would hurt Deanna so much.

Brittany wandered the familiar street to Deanna's house. Deanna hadn't been at school the rest of the week. It was now Saturday and Brittany wanted to talk to her. Brittany stood in front of the beautiful house that Deanna lived in then stepped towards the door. She pushed the doorknob and waited a few minutes. The door opened and Phillip answered the door. He had cut his hair; it was now a buzz cut. He wore a tight-fitting white shirt and torn faded blue jeans and equally torn and faded old black Converse.

"Hi, is Deanna home?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Yeah, she's in her room." He moved to let her in. "Come on in."

Brittany slowly made her way to Deanna's room. She stood in front of Deanna's door and raised her had to knock but stopped and put her hand down. She had done that about three times until she mustered up the courage to finally knock. She heard shuffling inside the room then the door opened. Cricket ran out, meowing loudly. Deanna stuck her head out of her bedroom door and looked at Brittany with a pale uninterested face.

"What're you doing here?"

"I came to talk." Brittany said, rubbing her arm. She suddenly felt cold.

Deanna sighed, rolling her eyes. She opened the door all the way then sat back down on her bed. Brittany came in, closing the door behind her. She sat on the other bed, looking at Deanna. She sighed.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Yeah, sure you are."

"Deanna, I am! I'm serious."

"You left me . . ." Deanna looked up at Brittany, tears in her eyes. "You left me when I needed you the most."

"I'm here now," She said, getting up and hugging Deanna tightly.

Her mother had killed herself. The Sunday after Brittany had spent the night at Deanna's house. Exactly after Brittany had left Deanna's house in L.A., Deanna's mother had committed suicide in Florida. Deanna was now moving back to Florida by herself to live with her Aunt Lily. Brittany and Deanna held each other tightly as they cried.

"My mom was addicted to heroin." Deanna sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "She started doing it secretly when she found out my dad was having an affair then she did it all the time after the divorce was final and he moved out. She went to rehab and she was doing fine, but . . ."

Brittany listened intently to her friend's sad story. She wanted to take Deanna away from all her pain; away from the father who didn't care about her and her mother, away from Stacy and the frozen dinners they ate every night, away from the thoughts of loneliness and not being wanted.

"She had recently left rehab," Deanna continued. "She had her own little apartment. She must have been so alone . . . She was depressed."

Brittany held Deanna close, letting her rest her head on Brittany's shoulder. She helped her pack her things then the two talked for hours until it was getting dark. Brittany kissed Deanna good-bye on the lips, holding her tightly.

"I love you," She said softly as they stood by the door.

"No, you don't." Deanna said, a small smile on her face. "You love Alvin, you're only infatuated with me."

"It could be lust," Brittany said.

"It could be." Deanna shrugged then kissed Brittany once more. "I do love you, Brittany, and I'm sorry about the things I said at school. You're a beautiful, smart caring girl and I'm so glad that we're friends."

"Yeah," She said softly, her hand on the doorknob. "Me, too."

"I'll call you when I get to my Aunt Lily's." Deanna said, picking at her fingernails.

"I'll be waiting."

Brittany gave Deanna one last look before opening the door and leaving. She inhaled the night air and started walking home. She felt indifferent, neutral. She would miss Deanna very much. She wondered if what they had was actually an infatuation or lust or real love. She wondered if she would ever see Deanna again. She looked up at the stars and moon that began to appear in the sky. She smiled, remembering.

"I kissed a girl," Brittany said under her breath. "And I liked it!"


End file.
